Beneath the Bluff
by Twilighter620
Summary: Smut Monday by Ninapolitan piece. Edward is a casino thief. He's lost his love, Isabella, in an unfortunate mistake & misunderstanding. When Edward realizes this may be his last chance to win her back, all the stakes are raised and all bets are off.


This was previously posted on Twilighted(dot)net. It can still be found there under the _Smut Monday_ feature by Ninapolitan.

I do not own Twilight. I own two casino/hotels and a guy who lives on Park Place - apparently I've spent wayy too much time playing Monopoly ;)

* * *

Staring at myself in the mirror was always a tricky thing. I purposely avoided looking at my face and simply concentrated on checking that my tie was straight, my shirt looked pressed, and my suit appeared to be tailored properly.

She had asked me-right before she left me-how I could look at myself in the mirror. I didn't have the answer to that question-not then and not now.

Still, she was the reason I had taken on this assignment.

My savings added up to somewhere around $13 million. Jasper and Emmett knew I could keep blowing cash on booze, card games, and women before I needed to call in for some work.

I was sure they thought I was pathetic.

Somehow the harping, argumentative, headstrong brunette had managed to make herself more important than the others-all five-foot-three, one hundred and six pounds of her. That glaring beauty was the reason I'd decided to help rob The M Hotel & Casino (the M being for Masen).

She was beautiful. It was the reason she worked the character she did when it came to our strategic heists, but it wasn't the short legs that were made to look long by uncomfortable stilettos that made her for me.

Honestly, I wasn't even sure what exactly it was that did, but there was something and it drove me crazy. I needed to know more.

I had "ruined" things between us before I could ever figure it out. I didn't care too much for the word ruin, because it was truly her word and not mine, but I supposed it fit in either way.

You see, I'm a man of classic tastes with a strong curiosity for things with variety.

Isabella was a classic beauty-with borderline bipolar personality. She was made of porcelain white skin, thick brown hair, and rosebud lips. Beneath that all was a loud girl with too much attitude and an imaginary chip on her shoulder.

My Isabella always wanted to prove something. The brunette bombshell never wanted to give up or place herself at a disadvantage.

Myself?

I didn't ever stay with a woman long enough to decide what category I fit into. Most of them seemed to be what I was looking for at first and when I got to know them deeper...it turned out to be a farce, applied to lure me in.

They didn't know the difference between Etta James and Ella Fitzgerald. Grey Goose was preferred over a strong glass of Johnnie Walker Black Label.

That last one probably got me the most.

Isabella could drink me under the table, and Johnnie was her first love, too.

A knock on the door startled me. I looked towards the door over my shoulder, waiting for Jasper to let himself in. His blonde hair appeared first.

"Looking good, Ed," Jasper grinned.

I sighed.

"It's my last chance. She's barely acknowledged me since we arrived. I have to make things right with her. I'll be damned if she actually fucks that Jacob prick."

"He's good, Edward. It's going to take a lot more than some smooth talking and expensive suits to get her to forgive you."

I snorted in a very ungentlemanly fashion.

"I don't need her to forgive me, Jazz. I just need her to see that what we have is beyond anything she could have with that loser. We have a history-it extends beyond our failed relationship."

"Don't I know it," Jasper muttered.

"Is she at the bar?"

Jasper shook his head.

"She's at the restaurant, having dinner by herself and being overly dramatic as usual. We've all offered to keep her company, but she's refused. You know her. If her head was on fire and you were holding a bucket of ice water, she wouldn't ask for help or admit there was something wrong."

"It drives me crazy," I admitted.

"Go get her," he commanded.

I nodded and walked past him, leaving him in my hotel room. The elevator was empty which I was glad for. It gave me time to think about how I would approach her.

My Isabella was on the defensive tonight, which meant that breaking down her barrier would be seven times more difficult.

The car dinged and the door opened, revealing the marble floors of the hotel. We were staying in the Onyx Hotel-owned by the asshole in-question Jacob Black-to avoid any hang-ups with the M heist.

I saw her long before she noticed me.

Her hair was down and fell into waves down her back. It was just the way I liked it. My girl stood out in a sea of boring black and neutral-colored dresses. Her red dress called everyone's eyes to her table, which I was sure she hated, and which made me laugh quietly for a moment.

I started walking towards her, making sure my stride was smooth and confident. I generally felt that way about myself but the unsettled business with Isabella had me second-guessing my usual tricks.

"You've never looked lovelier," I complimented as I pulled out the chair opposite from her and sat down.

Isabella's face changed immediately. Those expressive eyebrows came together as she glared murderously at me. The red lipstick on her mouth intensified her expression.

"Go away," she punctuated each word evenly but darkly.

"I haven't had a chance to have dinner yet. You don't mind, do you? The restaurant's pretty busy tonight. I would hate to miss out on tonight's special, because I had to wait for a table," my smile brightened as the anger on her face increased.

"Tell me, Edward, what _is_ tonight's special?"

I smirked, half of my mouth rising, as her attempt to deter me failed.

"I remember hearing _Jacob_ mention it this morning. Deconstructed lobster bisque, correct?"

She folded her arms over her chest and sat back in her chair, backing down, but not giving up.

The waitress suddenly appeared and eagerly asked for my drink order. I ordered the same thing Isabella was having and smiled at the waitress widely as she hurried to put in the request.

"It's quite pathetic to see you haven't changed in the slightest. It's been-what?-two years and change, Edward? You still need to have your ego stroked by a twenty-year-old waitress to feel like there's a sort of worth to your life?"

I scowled at her playfully.

"That's not true, love, I've changed since our last acquaintance."

The beauty raised one perfect eyebrow, challenging me to prove her wrong.

"Enlighten me."

I knew my girl well enough to know she believed no one could ever prove her wrong. Isabella never bet on something she wasn't 120% sure she would not win. Most would see it as cautious. I saw it as amusing.

"I've switched from Calvin Klein to Dolce underpants, and I've quit smoking-kind of. Besides the last time a woman stroked my ego, she was getting ready to divorce her husband...of twenty years," I grinned.

Isabella was not amused.

It was a shame really. I found the whole situation to be quite amusing. The fact she hadn't called security to have me removed meant I had this in the bag. She wasn't as angry as she made herself to be.

"I see your inability to behave like a mature adult and have serious conversations is still intact," Isabella muttered as her eyes concentrated on the white linen of the dining table.

I frowned at her, disappointed in the way she was pretending all our good moments never existed.

"Lies. What about all those conversations we had in bed? I recall you telling me how much you enjoyed having someone to speak to freely about your hopes and aspirations."

"Lies," she repeated.

"I thought I was the liar here?"

"We're casino thieves, we all lie."

"Touché, love."

The waitress placed my scotch on the table. I smiled widely at her, while Isabella rolled her eyes and huffed in the seat across from me. I ordered my meal even though I intended for Isabella and I to be gone from this restaurant by the time the food arrived.

"So are you enjoying your time here? I must say the Onyx is nice, but I've stayed at nicer hotels. It's a shame The Essex doesn't have a casino," I smiled, knowing the time I spent with Isabella at The Essex was probably one of the most stable and happiest points in our relationship.

Isabella didn't respond. She simply stared at her nails, inventing an absurd reason as to why they were suddenly so interesting.

"Oh, love, don't be coy. The Essex is one of my fondest memories. You can't act as if it's not the same way for you."

The brunette's eyes shot up to my own. The intensity in them was overwhelming and impressive for her. I'd never seen her look angrier and it pleased me.

"Stop it. You're not going to tarnish one of the few good moments between us by using it as a con to get me back. Your ship has sailed, Edward."

"I love it when you say my name," I murmured.

Isabella stood from her seat abruptly, shocking me and not giving me a proper chance to respond. Before I could stand up, she was already weaving carefully through the tables of the restaurant.

I noticed how much more stable she walked in stilettos than the last time I'd seen her. Her sea legs were long abandoned for the confident, and currently rage filled, stride she made.

One of her delicate fingers pressed the elevator-up button. I covered her finger with my own and turned so she had to look at me.

"I wasn't trying to upset you that much. You know I don't have a filter."

The elevator doors opened. I stepped back, taking her with me, to allow the other passengers to get off.

We stepped on and I was thankful when it was only the two of us in the car. We stood shoulder to shoulder.

"That has always been your problem. It doesn't mean it's an excuse. I'm doing a job, and seeing a very nice man who treats me right. Stop trying to ruin things for me. If you really cared about me that much you would acknowledge how happy I am and back off."

"That fucking word-'ruin.' Your happiness is fleeting and misplaced. You know that just as well as I do. Tell me, Isabella, why have I never seen you smile with him the way you did when I surprised you with tickets to London? It's temporary."

"So was our relationship. You're too busy chasing after the next challenge or the highest stake to have a real relationship. I'm not doing it again, Edward. I left you for a reason. I won't make the same mistake twice. I knew starting anything with you was a bad idea and I took the chance anyway. I won't allow you to break my heart again."

I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at me.

"I'm not the same person! I won't let you slip between my fingers like that again."

Isabella laughed in my face.

"You speak as if you'll even have the chance. It's over, Edward. It has been for years. At least try to salvage your dignity here. Your ego is the thing that defines you. Stop making it so easy to tear you down."

"None of that matters. I've got $13 million in the bank, Isabella. I don't need to waste my time robbing the M. I'm here because I need you."

"You should've figured that out a little earlier," she spat, before releasing herself from my grasp and disappearing out onto her hotel room floor.

The doors closed on me, because I hadn't the slightest clue how to repair this situation. There were so many angles I could work, but I didn't want to have to degrade myself that much.

I wanted her to simply recognize how much she wanted me. As long as she gave me that inch, I'd be able to take her for yards.

My floor was several numbers upward from Isabella. Jasper and Emmett knew I was whiny and privileged, so staying below a certain number was a non-option, but I supposed they also did it to accommodate Isabella.

When I entered my hotel room, Alice was waiting.

I frowned.

"What if I had been successful? This would have been a rather awkward moment," I noted.

Alice raised a dubious eyebrow at me while she stood from the couch. I slipped my hotel key back in my pocket and dumped myself onto the upholstered couch.

"It's going to take more than a night of charm and persistence to win her back, Edward. Don't get ahead of yourself. Jasper and Emmett may have faith in your abilities, but I saw her after you two broke-up. You hurt her badly."

I sighed.

"I wish people would explain what it is exactly that bothered her so much. All I ever hear, from her as well, is that 'I hurt her,' 'I was wrong,' 'How could I have done that?' I don't even know what I goddamn did!"

"So you're saying you're oblivious to the fact everyone knows about your wandering eye?"

I scoffed.

"You can't seriously be suggesting that's why we broke up. Isabella knew of my reputation. We've also known each other long enough that she was privileged to see it in action," I added darkly with a smirk.

"Why do you always do this? Why can't you ever take things seriously, Edward? You're pushing thirty. Don't you think it's time to grow up?"

"I'm not thirty _yet_, love. Besides, sarcasm and inappropriate jokes are what I was raised on. Why do you think Isabella's such a wench?"

"Oh! So it's your parents' fault now. I see," Alice said, though her expression didn't seem convinced at all, "I think I've had enough of you for tonight, Cullen. Don't expect me to put in a good word for you tomorrow with Bella."

"Don't bother. She'll come around in due time."

Alice laughed as she let herself out of my hotel room.

***

Isabella spent the day with Jacob Black, hanging onto his arm, laughing at all his jokes.

It infuriated me.

Alice was setting up the technical aspects of our heist with Ben while Jasper did his part in reconnaissance with Demetri. Emmett and Eric studied the routines and schedules of the security team as Rosalie charmed the owner of the Masen hotel.

Isabella had been shifted elsewhere when it became exceedingly clear she was too busy with Jacob to take on the role of schmoozing with the M's owner. As for me, I was biding my time and casing the hotel during the hours I didn't spend masochistically following Isabella and Jacob.

When it came time to rob the hotel, Emmett, Jasper, me, and Demetri would do the job. Alice would take care of things at the Onyx with Ben, while Isabella, Angela, and Mike all played distractions; and Rosalie occupied the owner of the M.

"What's the plan for tonight, Edward?" Angela asked with a smile.

I shrugged.

"I don't really plan," I said offhandedly, as if plans were useless to someone like me.

Angela giggled, shook her head, and returned to the magazine she was reading. I stared at her for an extra second, thinking about how much happy she always seemed with Ben. The two had only begun dating, but they seemed to be a perfect fit to most of us.

Isabella and I had been the same way. If only I could remind her of that.

That evening, she had dinner with Jacob and his associates. He kept a possessive arm around her chair throughout the entire meal and it made my blood boil. He had only known Isabella for a week, yet he was behaving as though he was entitled already.

The thing that probably upset me the most was how my brunette didn't really seem to react.

I had several drinks. They went straight through me.

I'd started drinking at a young age, being the parents of casino thieves already, so it took me a while to get fall-down-drunk the way others seemed to get effortlessly.

"Hi, I'm Tanya," a strawberry blonde bombshell introduced herself.

I gave her the once over. She was a beautiful girl.

"Edward Cullen," I replied and shook her hand.

"Drinking alone?"

"Yes," I answered to her surprise.

"Would you like some company?" she tried again.

"No, thank you. I'm not really in the mood tonight."

Tanya gave me a confused look before exhaling and walking back in the direction she'd come from. Two similar looking women craned their necks to see what I looked like. I waved at their table mockingly. I didn't care much for blondes.

***

The night of our heist came quickly. I started to pull my black t-shirt over my head when a knock interrupted me. I yanked it on hurriedly and rushed to the door, not caring that I was only in boxer briefs.

The knocks continued to hammer in succession on my door until I finally opened it, revealing a very irate Isabella. Not waiting for me to say hello or invite her in, she walked in briskly.

"This is _all_ your fault!" she accused.

I folded my arms over my chest and waited. When it came to Isabella, most things were my fault-at least according to her.

"I need that extra money and, now, I'm being dropped from the assignment. If you hadn't ruined this trip for me, I wouldn't need to spend so much time with Jacob. They think I'm ill-equipped and a liability!"

Fretfully, Isabella sat down in an armchair and ran her fingers through her dark mane.

"Are you happy, now? We're leaving in 12 hours and I'm going home with nothing to show for it. If I had known they would do this to me, I wouldn't have ended things with Jacob already."

"I'll give you my share," I offered, completely skipping over the mention of Jacob.

Isabella whipped her face upward, glaring at me.

"And, what, owe you for the rest of my life? You'll never let it go and you'll always expect something in return."

"I didn't say I expected anything in return."

"Please, Edward. Don't patronize me. You always expect something in return. I'm sorry to disappoint and reveal I'm not one of your trashy whores."

"I've never thought of you that way," I corrected softly.

The brunette stood up and started to walk out of my hotel room.

I was afraid if I let her go I might not get another chance to make things right. She was angry, and maybe rightfully so, about my involvement in these unfortunate events for her. If I didn't attempt to make things better, I feared her anger might grow and make it so I'd never have a chance.

"Don't go," I pled pathetically, suddenly not caring about my regular tricks.

Isabella was only a few feet from my hotel room door.

"You left me once and I don't know that I'll get a third chance."

"Did you sleep with Lauren Mallory?"

I cocked my head to the side, unsure of where she was going with this. For a split second, I even forgot who the insipid blonde was.

"I don't like blondes. You know that," I responded.

"Answer me, please."

"No. Never."

"Don't lie to me, Edward," she begged.

"I'm not lying," I insisted, wondering if it might be pointless.

"Renee told Esme that you did. Esme said she wasn't sure if it was true but she wouldn't be surprised. I saw you with her the night before I left you and you kissed her. I took it as confirmation."

My girl turned around as she looked at me sadly with watery eyes and a frown. Aside from the day she left, I'd never seen her so emotional. Her expression almost seemed unnatural.

"How was Renee privy to this gossip?" I wondered, especially because it wasn't true.

"She never cared for you, Edward. I know she lied now."

I stepped closer, needing more information.

"You mean you left me because I kissed Lauren? It's been over two and half years and this whole time you've hated me over something you weren't sure was true?"

"You kissed her, Edward," Isabella added insistently.

I stepped even closer, closing the space between us, and reaching my finger up to stroke her cheek.

"Don't you remember how we started?"

Isabella closed her eyes. Her eyelids clenched tighter and a stress mark between her eyebrows formed.

"Of course I remember," she whispered.

"Then you know it never means something at first. The only time it ever meant something was when I kissed _you_ for the first time."

"You should know me better than to think I'd be that arrogant," my brunette murmured.

"You should know me well enough to know I think that highly of you," I answered back.

"I wanted it to be true. I wanted to believe that I couldn't be that happy. I wanted to believe you couldn't love me that much-you're Edward Cullen. It was easier to just leave than to hurt my pride and realize how I sabotaged our relationship."

"Isabella," I called quietly as I ran my nose along her cheek.

"Yes?"

"Kindly shut up," I chuckled.

We were a breath apart.

"Okay."

It was the first time she hadn't argued.

That was all it took for me to cover her mouth with my own. She stole the breath from my lungs as she inhaled. I pulled away quickly, eager to dive in for more and taste her.

It had been much to long since we'd been connected this way and I was reminded of that fact as my body responded to hers. All of women in between would never compare to her.

I finally realized what was here between us had been meant to be before we could spell each other's names properly. As our lips pressed and pushed against each other's, I made a promise to her that it would stay that way forever.

Her fingers pressed down one by one onto my chest as they smoothed upward to my shoulders. Those delicate fingers locked together as her hands tied around my neck, keeping me in her arms for as long as she would have me.

I carefully placed my hands on her waist, relishing in the feel of her warm curves. A faint moan passed her lips, sending a thrill through my body.

Faster than I could manage, my fingers had insinuated themselves into her hair. I anchored her face towards me, aiming to keep her as close as humanly possible.

Unfortunately, she couldn't breathe so she moved away. I stared at her for a long minute.

The need to start feasting on her neck wasn't a priority at the moment. If this was my last shot with Isabella, I was determined to do it right.

"Please don't hurt me again, Edward. As prideful as I am, I love you and I don't think I could take it again."

I nodded, meaning every bit of the two words I intended to swear to her.

"I promise."

She smiled a small, serene smile before she pressed her forehead to my chest. Her fingers softly teased the hairs on my neck. I kissed the top of her head before pulling her towards the couch in my hotel living room.

Taking a seat on the red suede couch, I grabbed her hand and coaxed her onto my lap. A shy smirk played across her lips as I gasped. It had taken me by surprise when she straddled me, making me audibly gulp.

Isabella leaned in towards me. I thought she was heading for my mouth when she surprised me by taking a detour. My eyes lazily closed shut as I struggled to maintain my normal nonchalance.

She was kissing, sucking, and licking my neck while her hips did amazing things onto my lap.

"Isabella," I whispered to neither her or to the air.

With a shaky exhale, I brought my hands to where her undulating hips shifted against mine. I undid the button on the black jeans she was wearing.

I was hard in my briefs and pressing against her.

Isabella whimpered as I tugged down her zipper. There was very little between us now. The need to make it all go away was strong, but I attempted to rein myself in.

For the first time in my life, every little movement before sex was carefully being analyzed. I wanted my girl to get the right signals. I didn't want there to be a single miscommunication about my intentions.

"You have to stop me. I won't stop."

Her lips made their way to my ear, but she nibbled on it before responding.

"I don't want you to stop. Keep going," she murmured.

I pulled down the zipper of her sweat jacket. The sound was loud in the quietness of the hotel room. Isabella pulled the offending material off before I could do it myself. Then all that was left was a thin ribbed tank top and undone jeans.

Reluctantly, I grabbed Isabella's head, pulling her away from my neck. Fortunately she was eager to claim my mouth instead as I tilted her, forcing her onto the couch.

It was easy to hover over her small body on the long couch.

Not wasting any time, I pulled her jeans down her lean legs. The denim was close to her skin and came off like another layer, slowly revealing each inch of her creamy limbs. At the apex of her thighs sat the daintiest pair of soft blue panties.

When I looked up at her, she was blushing.

"I didn't expect this. I didn't prepare something....I was just planning on working. I'm sorry," she mumbled in quick sentences.

"Don't _ever_ apologize for those," I answered her in a very serious fashion, because quite honestly I meant it.

When her flat shoes obstructed my attempts at getting her jeans off, I threw them aside. It was not long after that that the denim followed.

"You're too far away," she complained.

I climbed back down, pressing my nose against hers. Isabella shifted, drawing our lower halves closer together. My teeth snapped together with a loud noise, making her giggle.

"You don't have to wait any longer. It's been over two years. I want you," my girl declared.

"Stop rushing, love. You were always a rusher. Trust me. You know you'll enjoy it if I do it my way."

She opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it. Unable to stand much more, the impatient brunette pushed me backward to yank my shirt over my head.

"You know I'm just going to have to put that back on later," I reminded her.

There was still a significant amount of time before I needed to leave for my assignment. While she might have been reassigned, that didn't mean I had the same luxury.

I almost lamented the fact I would have her now only to leave her soon after. I wasn't the kind of man who went once. I might not always have been a true gentleman, but I was more respectable than that.

Besides how were you guaranteed to leave a lasting impression with just one shot?

Shaking my head imperceptibly to get my mind back in the game, I refocused and realized Isabella had taken her top off.

_Jesus._

I lowered my head, staring at her the entire way, as I placed an open mouthed kiss on her chest.

One of her hands rose to run through her hair, sending a shot of desire through my veins and down my spine. She knew how I felt about her hair.

My lips moved downward, cascading kisses until I sucked her right nipple into my mouth.

"Edward," she cried out, jerking her body in the process and creating an unbearable friction against my cock.

I reached up, massaging her left breast. It felt the same way I had remembered. Although, truth be told, my memories did no justice. Her skin flushed and broke out in goosebumps in the same moment. All the while, I never gave up my assault on her body.

Her foot slid down my calf, hooking her leg around mine. Then she was thrusting against me. It was no surprise when her hand pulled my hair, forcing me away from her right breast, and dragging me to her left. Her sex habits had hardly changed.

My free hand snaked its way down her stomach to slip into the blue panties. Her skin was warm and bare. As I dipped a finger into her folds, I found she was wet too.

"Ahh," she gasped as I pushed into her.

I couldn't resist the sounds from her mouth, so I pulled away from her breasts to capture her lips. They were slick with sweat, making things messy, but tempting all the more.

My fingers continued the slow push and pull while she ground against my hand. When she cried out for another finger, I shifted to apply pressure on her clit as well. I was ready to come in my briefs with all the moans and whining noises that came from her.

"Ohhh, Edward...oh..._Christ_...I'm going...yes."

Isabella came on my fingers, which would probably destroy the expensive couch beneath us. But then I realized this was Jacob's hotel, and I could not bring myself to care all that much.

She panted, pushing sweaty hair away from her face.

"You just ruined those panties. I liked them," I told her teasingly.

"They would have been off already Mr. I-Don't-Like-To-Rush, but no...."

"Well, when I get back, I don't want to see them on," I instructed as I pulled away to retrieve a condom from my bedroom.

I heard her ask where I was going, but I returned so quickly that she was still pulling them off her last leg when I walked into the living room. I ripped open the condom package, holding the end of it between my teeth, as I pulled my boxer briefs down.

Isabella eyed me hungrily. I had no doubts she was remembering all the good times we'd had in the past.

I rolled it on carefully. She was a long-life user of the Pill, but I wasn't ready for any accidents just yet. When I climbed back on top of her, she was smiling at me.

"I missed you," she admitted while placing a hand on my cheek.

"Same here, kid."

She laughed before I kissed her one last time.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Always," she responded, referring to something else but answering the question just the same.

"I've been waiting to hear that for two years."

"Don't wait any longer."

I pushed into her slowly. I didn't know much of her sex life between two years ago and now. Hurting her was not an option, and asking her about it wasn't either. Once I had pushed all the way in, I stopped to ask her how she was doing.

"Move. Ask questions later," she commanded.

I chuckled, kissing her once again, and pulled out. She sighed as I pushed back in, rocking my hips with the exact amount of pressure.

It wasn't long before Bella wrapped her legs around my own and started to move as well. There was no faltering in our movements. From the moment she moved, our rhythm had been set. Things were that natural between us.

The glistening brunette sat up, leaning on her elbows, as she placed one hand on my shoulder and moved faster. I kissed her roughly when she dug her short nails into my skin.

The lower half of my body was burning with exertion and exhaustion, but I wasn't finished yet. I shifted, temporarily pulling out of her, to sit up and let her straddle me.

She didn't hesitate and immediately moved on top of me. Her breasts came close and pulled away as she rocked lithely. I palmed one breast, squeezing her tender flesh, while Isabella lifted her hair away from her neck.

It sent my body into overdrive, so I took action and began to kiss along her neck.

"Mmm," my girl moaned as I sucked on the skin between her neck and shoulder.

When I could sense my orgasm approaching, I grabbed her hips. Isabella moved faster, pushing down and pulling away more quickly. I panted against her neck as she held her hair up with one hand and placed a steadying hand on my shoulder.

Without words, both of started to move even faster, chasing after the gradually overwhelming feeling that stirred.

"Edward," she called out to me.

"Yes?"

"I need to come. Go hard," she asked.

I thrust upward firmly. Isabella responded instantaneously, moaning out into the living room. Her whines increased in frequency, making my mind unclear and my eyes slide close.

I just needed her to come before I did. All it would take was the feel of her, and I knew I would be undone.

I reached a hand down to her clit. I was so glad when a few passes of my thumb was all it took for her to call out my name, followed by a resounding,

"Yes! God, yes!"

I stopped her movements for a second, thrust twice, and jerked as I came inside of her. The deep groan had come from me. I sat back on the couch, trying to catch my breathing.

Having sex with Isabella was also something that I was trying to wrap my head around. My eyes closed, but they flew open when I felt my girl wrap her arms around my neck and kiss my cheek.

I placed my hands on her back, rubbing her flushed skin.

"I need a fucking cigarette," I groaned.

She laughed, surprised by my outburst, and the laughter continued to get louder.

"Oh, Edward, I love you."

"Me too, doll. I love you, too."

I pulled her face closer and kissed her once.

"How the hell am I going to rob a casino now?" I questioned aloud in disbelief.

There was a solid knock on the door.

"Bella, are you in there? You better not have murdered Edward. We need him downstairs in 20 minutes."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring Emmett.

"Go," Isabella commanded, "I'll be waiting for you. Go get my share for me."

There was a teasing grin on her face.

"In a minute. I wasn't kidding about that cigarette," I told her as I searched the room with my eyes for my briefs.

She shifted off of my lap, leaving me with a sort of dismal disposition. I rubbed my eyes, knowing that I needed to leave. Regardless of my desire to stay here with her, it was my responsibility to make it up to her now.

I looked up, she was handing me my boxer briefs and t-shirt.

"Your pants are in the drawer, I suppose."

I nodded, stood up, and kissed her temple.

"I'm coming back for you. I promise. When Alice says leave, don't wait up. Just follow her instructions."

"I know."

Redressing took a matter of minutes. I was certain I looked thoroughly messy due to the incredible make-up sex I'd just had, but I'd work on that matter in the car.

Isabella had redressed in one of my button-downs. I gave her a lingering kiss as I attempted to smooth out my clothes in the mirror near the door. She stood next to me, cocking her head to the side as she watched me.

I grabbed a pack of cigarettes off the table, standing next to her in the mirror as I searched for my lighter. The brunette quietly placed a stilling hand over mine. She looked at me in the mirror, waiting for me to relax.

"This is the man I was waiting to see," she told me.

It was the last thing said between us before I left to join the mission.

* * *

Any thoughts on Casinoward?


End file.
